


[Podfic] you want a piece of my heart (you better start from the start)

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Banter, Getting Together, Ghost Hunting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: In which Ryan and Shane first meet (and make out) at a party on the final day of the semester, officially fall for each other over the course of a summer spent two thousand miles apart, and then make out some more, all while having spirited debates about ghosts, cryptids, and whether or not Medieval Times is awesome.Spoiler alert: they agree to disagree on all of the above.[Podfic of theyou want a piece of my heart (you better start from the start)series, containing the stories "You're Just What I Needed", "Want You to Want Me", "Sports Metaphors For Beginners", & "Every Inch of You (And Then Some)"]





	[Podfic] you want a piece of my heart (you better start from the start)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Just What I Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254807) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 
  * Inspired by [Want You to Want Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363386) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 
  * Inspired by [Sports Metaphors For Beginners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779852) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 
  * Inspired by [Every Inch of You (And Then Some)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939311) by [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Text:** [you want a piece of my heart (you better start from the start)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/914115)

 **Author:** [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "I Gotta Feeling" - The Black Eyed Peas

 **Length:** 3:21:03

 **Downloads:** [zipped mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/you%20want%20a%20piece%20of%20my%20heart%20mp3.zip) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/you%20want%20a%20piece%20of%20my%20heart.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Streaming:**

Part 1 - You're Just What I Needed  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/1-You're%20Just%20What%20I%20Needed.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 2 - Want You to Want Me  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/2-Want%20You%20to%20Want%20Me.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 3 - Sports Metaphors For Beginners  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/3-Sport%20Metaphors%20For%20Beginners.mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


Part 4 - Every Inch of You (And Then Some)  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/4-Every%20Inch%20of%20You%20\(And%20Then%20Some\).mp3) for mobile streaming)_  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks to doctorkaitlyn for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
